Living Above The Pages
by NerdGirl95
Summary: Your favourite characters are the ones that live on long after the book is finished. The ones that could lot into any aspect of your life, or even a different book. A series of 50 drabbles and one-shots based on quotes from various books. Written for the Book Quotes Boot Camp. Will cover various generations, pairings and genres. Latest: Neville faces the next challenge
1. Forbidden

**Forbidden**

She crept through the halls with more stealth than she had ever thought humanly possible. If she got caught, well she really didn't want to think about it. If she thought about it, she would be distracted, and then she really would get caught. She knew from painful experience.

If only the same theory could be applied to every aspect of her life at the moment. Here, in this prison they called a school, there was one topic above all that she was forbidden to think about. One person she could not allow herself to remember even existed. And yet, if she didn't, then maybe he wouldn't. If she forgot about him, maybe then he'd forget about her. And if she forgot about him, what was the point in fighting? For he was the whole reason she was out here tonight, the whole reason any of them even considered doing what they were about to do.

Sometimes, you have to remember those things you are forbidden to, because the outcome of forgetting is so much worse than the outcome of remembering.

**A/N. Written for the Bok Quotes Boot Camp using prompt #3 ****_Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget - New Moon._**** Please read and review. NG**


	2. To Love and To Loathe

**To Love an To Loathe**

"Hey Evans!"

"Sod off Potter"

"But you love me!"

"Ah, see this is where you are mistaken. I do not love you, I hate you"

"You're lying, you don't hate me"

"You're right"

"...I am?!"

"Yup"

"But, you always say you hate me?"

"Potter, I do not hate you. I loathe you with every fibre of my being."

"Oh, well, that's ok then"

"..."

"No wait! You can't loathe me!"

"And why ever not?"

"Because to loathe me you would have to be resisting my amazing charm, and we all know that that just isn't possible"

"Potter, you have the same charm as a dead slug"

"No! You can't mean that!"

"You're right. Huh, that's twice today, this must be a record..."

"So you admit I have charm"

"I said that you don't have the same charm as a dead slug"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No"

"Oh. So, what do you mean then?"

"A dead slug has 100 times more charm than you Potter."

"Ouch Lily, that hurt"

"Good. And what have I said about calling me Lily?"

"Umm...remind me again?"

"Oh honestly, I do not have to put up with this. Goodbye Potter, I believe Hagrid has some dead slugs if you want to brush up on what charm looks like"

"Hey, that wasn't nice. Lily? Lily, come back!"

**A/N. Written for the Book Quotes Boot Camp using prompt #29** **_You've got about the same charm as a dead slug - Hunger Games._**


	3. Ghost Love

**Ghost Love**

Dearest Hermione,

If you are reading this, then I am dead. Or else I've already confessed this to you, maybe years and years ago, and felt you deserved to read this. I hope for your sake it's the latter, as I'm sure I'd do a much better, and less morbid job in person, but I'm afraid that if I did, you would never see this letter.

Anyway, I'm rambling. So, if you are reading this, I have died. I don't know how long ago, I asked Moony to give this to you when he thought you were ready. But really, who is ready for this? I don't even know if I'm ready to write these words down. Sure I've told Moony already, but they seem so much worse on paper.

Here it goes. I love you Hermione. I love your curly chocolate brown locks, and your hazel eyes that shine when you're happy. I love how your cheeks flush when you get excited or worked up about something. I love how you work so, so hard, and yet you really don't need to. I love how dedicated you are to Harry and Ron, and how much you obviously love them. I love everything about you Hermione. I have tried to talk myself out of it, told myself it is wrong to love a girl twenty years my junior, but it didn't work. And really, you aren't really a girl anymore, are you? Sixteen soon, and rapidly growing into a young woman.

Did you know I saw you once or twice as a baby? Lily went to this Muggle mother's group when she was pregnant with Harry and then after he was born. She dragged us boys along a couple of times, especially as Harry got old enough to interact with the other babies. It was pretty cute. Anyway, your Mum was part of it too. You and Harry seemed to like each other, even back then. You were the cutest baby Hermione, I knew as soon as I saw you that you would grow up into a beautiful woman. And an intelligent one too, you could see it in your eyes. As I played with you that first day, I had this strange feeling of love, different to how I felt about Harry, but no less strong. It confused me, but I thought it was probably because he was my Godson, the kid of my two best friends, and you were just some random baby at a play group, but now I know I was wrong. I've always been down to you Hermione, always.

You might be wondering why I'm writing this. I'm dead after all, aren't I? Well, I will be if you're reading this. And I know you can never love me the way I love you. I'm just your best friend's Godfather. Shadow of a Godfather, really. I'd always hoped that if I were to live a woman I could give her my whole self, but I'm not whole anymore Hermione. The War and Azkaban saw to that. But I would still give you everything I have. If I wasn't such a coward. That's why I'm writing this, really. Because I can't find the courage to tell you while I'm still alive. Maybe I didn't really belong in Gryffindor after all.

And anyway, even if I could tell you now, we all know you're destined to be with Ron. As I said above, how could you ever love someone like me? You need someone who follows the rules occasionally, and won't prank you everyday. Someone who you may be able to convince to out aside the hair brained scheme and stay safe, eventually. You need someone your age, someone who understands what you've gone through. That's either Harry or Ron, and you know as well as I do that Harry is in love with Ginny, even if he doesn't know it yet!

Anyway, the purpose of this letter is to let you know that whatever happens in your life, you will always be loved. I know I'm dead, completely and totally, but that doesn't stop me from loving you Hermione. I don't know what happens when you die - I hope there is some kind of Afterlife, so I can see James and Lily again, and wait for Moony and Harry - and you. But I know that nothing on this Earth could make me stop loving you, and so nothing not on this Earth could either. So, no matter what happens, no matter how long it takes Ron to realise his feelings for you, know that you are always loved beyond comprehension by the corpse/ghost thing named Sirius Black.

Forever Yours,

Sirius

**A/N. Written for the Bok Quotes Boot Camp using prompt #40 ****_You must know that I am made of death, from head t foot, and it is a corpse who loves you and adores you and will never, never leave you! - Phantom of the Opera. _****Ok, I have no clue where that came from! Usually I wouldn't write Hermione/Sirius, but as soon as I saw the prompt this came in my head and refused to leave. So, I hope it came out ok! Please review and let me know. NG**


	4. Her Job

**Her Job**

Every day was hard, but today seemed to be the hardest. Halloween. She didn't really know why, but probably because it made her think of him. And it just made her feel so alone, her brother best friend and boyfriend - ex-boyfriend she kept reminding herself - off Merlin-knows-where, doing Merlin-knows-what. Oh, how she hoped they were safe. Safe, happy and together, wherever they were. But that didn't help her loneliness. Sure, she had Neville and Luna, but they just didn't understand. Their family was safe, or as safe as anyone was these days.

She didn't know what compelled her to do it, but she found herself walking up the stairs into the seventh-year boys' dormitories. She'd stopped herself from going there so far, although she'd visited Hermione's often enough, but she just had to go today. To lay on their beds, gather any residual smell they may have left behind. Any little knick-knack they may have forgotten.

Ron's came up empty. Her unorganised brother had been meticulous in his packing in June. She guessed that they had known what they were doing as soon as Dumbledore died. The idea gave her little comfort, although at least they had time to plan for whatever it was they were off doing. Harry's however proved more interesting. Tucked under a pillow where no one would see it, almost as if it was left there on purpose, was a smooth, white envelope, with her name written in his messy scrawl.

She slowly sank onto his bed, tracing the letters with her finger, barely daring to breath lest it break this dream she was in. Finally convincing herself it was real, she carefully opened the envelope and lifted out the folded parchment inside.

_Dear Ginny,_

_For the last two months, I've been hoping I wouldn't have to write one of these letters. But when you're the Chosen One, I guess it comes with the job description._

_I just want you to know that I really didn't want to break up with you. That wasn't a lie to make you feel better. I guess you could think of it a less of breaking up and more of just putting the relationship on hold. I just really, really don't want Voldemort to know we are together. Malfoy knows we dated, as do other kids of Death Eaters, and I figured that if we had a public break up they would be less like to tell anyone. I can't protect you from most parts of this ear Ginny, but I can do this at least._

_I also want you to know that I know you are a big girl and can fend for yourself. Yes, I know what you've been thinking for however long it's been since June! I really do hope you find this, and if you don't I'll show it to you anyway. I'm putting a lot more emotion into this than I knew I possessed! Anyway, I know that you don't think you need protecting, but I can't help it. When you love someone this much, you do everything and anything you can to keep them safe._

_Yes, you read that right, I love you Ginny. With every fibre of my being. Gin, war is a very dark and scary thing. I'm sure you can feel it as much as I do. It's very easy to kept trapped in the darkness. Everyone needs a light to guide them through the dark times, and well, you're mine. You are the reason why I'm fighting, the reason why I'm going to camp, in a tent, with your insane brother and our slightly psychotic friend for however long it takes! Because I want this world to be safe for you. I don't want you to live in this darkness, but out in the light, where yours can shine even brighter. Gin, I would give my life for you. I know it would hurt you beyond comprehension, trust me, I know how I would feel if you died. But if it would keep you safe, I would do it. For without you this world would be even darker. _

_Gin, keep shining your light. I don't know what it's like at Hogwarts anymore, but I know it won't be the same as it was with Dumbledore. Dark times are ahead of us, and some people will need your light to make it through. So please, don't give up, but work hard to keep the faith alive at Hogwarts. We all have our place in this war, and I believe that is yours. Mine is out on the run, and yours is as Hogwarts, protecting the younger students and encouraging the older ones. _

_Fight Ginny, fight for me. And fight with me. Wherever I am, know that I am thinking of you, fighting with you, and fighting for you, and know that I will always love you, no matter what happens._

_Yours Forever,_

_Harry_

She didn't know how long she sat there on his bed, reading and re-reading his letter, silent tears coursing down her cheeks. She didn't even register Neville entering the room until he was next to her, his arms around her in a hug that was _almost_ like Harry's. But she did know what she needed to do, and as she and Neville sat there for hours, talking about restarting the DA, she thought that Harry was right. Everyone had their job to do to win this war, and as much as she wished she could be with him, she knew this was where she belonged. And with that letter tucked inside her robes for the rest of the year, she never felt truly alone again.

**A/N. Written for the Book Quotes Book Camp using prompt #****_48. There are darknesses in life, and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the lights of all lights. - Dracula_**


	5. Worth It

**Worth It**

_Prompt #31. I remember everything about you. You're the one who wasn't paying attention. – Hunger Games._

As she stood there, just staring at him, he almost regretted his decision. Almost. After all, he'd been waiting more than seven years for this moment, he couldn't just walk away now. But as she just stood there, staring at him with those big, doe-like eyes with such a confused frown marring her forehead, he could feel his heart fall through his stomach and down into his toes.

"But, why? Why me?" At least she had started with the easy questions, the ones he'd been contemplating all night, and really, for almost half of his life.

"Why not? Natalie, I have fancied you since first year, and loved you since fourth. So why can't I ask you out?"

"But Louis, we graduated almost six months ago. That's a long time to fancy someone and not do anything about it. And you haven't exactly explained why you fancy me in the first place."

"You want me to list all my reasons for wanting to date you?"

"That would be nice." She was so different from her mother. Even after being married for almost twenty years she still would have taken this opportunity to flirt shamelessly with him – even though he was the same age as her daughter. Natalie on the other hand, was standing with her arms firmly across her chest, staring self-consciously at the floor, her sandy-blonde hair covering half of her face. Smiling softly at the image, even though he knew she couldn't see, he began on his list.

"Nat, you may not be my closest friend, but you are still there when I need it. You are smart and funny and caring and loyal. You stand up for what you believe in, and won't let anyone talk you out of it. You never believe something unless you have researched it and know it to be solid fact, but then nothing will persuade you not to believe it. Despite appearing serious, you know how to have a good time, and are quite fun to have at parties. You never back down from a challenge – you learnt to ride a broom even though you are so afraid of heights you can't look out any of the windows in the top quarter of the castle without fainting. You take a while to put your trust in someone, but once you do they are your friend for life and you would never let them down. And even though I know you never believe it when anyone tells you, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen Natalie. And I only waited this long to tell you because I knew your father had banned you from dating until after graduation. So I waited for you."

Once he had finished this, he hardly dared to breathe. After Natalie had continued to stare at the floor in silence for a full five minutes, Louis sighed and turned to leave. Obviously she didn't feel the same way, and it was time to move on.

"Louis," her voice was so soft, he wondered if it had been a trick of the wind, but he couldn't deny the hand that suddenly latched onto his wrist, tugging on his arm to turn him around. There she stood, chewing on her full, red lips, her eyes glistening with tears that were threatening to fall. Immediately a hot bubble of guilt arose in his stomach. He had caused her this pain, his selfishness and assumptions had caused this look of anguish that had settled on her beautiful features.

"Louis, you can't just say that and then leave." Her voice was still so soft, he imagined that was what angels would sound like if they had the ability to speak.

"Do you really mean those things you said, all of them?" Her tone was so gentle, and yet so full of uncertainty – and was it? – longing.

"Of course I do. You can't really think that I would say that if I didn't 100% mean it." His voice was just as soft, but full of conviction and raw emotion. If he was going to put his heart on the line, he may as well lay it all out.

"But how? You said yourself that we aren't that close, so how could you know that much about me? And no one but Mary knew about the broom – if she told you I'll-"

"Don't you remember back in first year, how we all decided to play a get to know you game with the Gryffindors in our year? And then truth or dare in fifth year? Plus I saw Mary teaching you to ride a broom. No one else saw – I distracted everyone until you were back on the ground."

"But, how do you remember that stuff from seven years ago?"

"Natalie, I love you. I remember every tiny piece of information about you. You just obviously don't care enough to pay the same attention." Once again he turned to go, he really couldn't take it anymore. But once again, he felt a tiny hand on his wrist, and heard her soft voice in his ear.

"You are the eldest Weasley-Potter grandson by blood, but have always considered Ted Lupin to be the true owner of that title. Your best friends are James Potter and Fred Weasley, and the three of you and Ted make up the pranking group the Mini-Marauders which is named after Ted's father and James' grandfather and other namesake. You are severely dyslexic, but never gave up, and with the help of your cousins never failed a class. You never dated in Hogwarts, fuelling rumors you are gay. You never confirmed or denied this, just walking away. You too are smart, funny and kind, and despite your love of pranks would never purposely harm someone. You are more handsome than you realize, and every time a girl flirted with you a part of me died inside as I wondered if she was the one you would end up going out with." Her voice which had gained strength and volume throughout her speech suddenly dropped to a whisper at the last sentence, so low he would not have been able to hear it if she had been any further away.

Her cheeks suddenly flushed a brilliant red and her eyes dropped back to the floor, but not before he saw the tears now slipping down her porcelain face. Reaching down, he gently placed two fingers under her chin, bringing her face back up to meet his. Instinctively knowing that more words were not what she needed right now, he lent down to meet her, brushing his lips gently against hers. The kiss was tentative, as if asking her permission to continue, a permission he found in the soft moan escaping her throat. Her tongue ran slowly across his bottom lip, only heavy enough to tickle and tease. He opened his mouth to her, reveling in the feel of her tongue slipping around his as it explored his mouth.

Eventually they had to come up for air, and stood with their foreheads touching, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, while hers snaked trustingly around his neck. One look in her chocolate-brown eyes told him all he needed to know. It may have taken seven years, but he had her now, and boy was it worth the wait.

**A/N. Written for the Book Quotes Boot Camp using prompt #31.****_ I remember everything about you. You're the one who wasn't paying attention. –Hunger Games._**** Just to clear up any confusion, in my head canon Louis Weasley (son of Bill and Fleur) fell in love with Natalie Finnegan, the daughter of Seamus and Lavender Brown, but cant date her until after they graduate. This scene just seemed to write itself when I thought about how they might get together. Anyway, as always, let me know what you think! NG**


	6. What Are Big Brothers For?

**That's What Big Brothers Are For**

_Prompt #25. She remembered, as every sensible person does, that you should never never shut yourself up in a wardrobe. – Chronicles of Narnia_

She didn't want to believe it. She was alone, all alone for almost nine months, bar a week at Christmas. Sure, she had Mummy and Daddy, but it just wasn't the same. She didn't speak the whole drive home, and only vaguely registered Daddy asking her if she was ok, only to be shushed by Mummy. "She'll be alright soon, I was the same. You'll see, give it a day and she'll be back to normal." But she didn't think she could go back to normal, not without them.

When she got home, she went straight to the cupboard. She wasn't really sure why she liked this cupboard – she knew that not only was it not very smart to shut herself in a cupboard, but her Daddy sometimes had nightmares about being locked in a cupboard. But she couldn't deny that it made her feel safe, a feeling she usually only felt when with them.

It was all different now. Teddy had graduated over a year ago, and lived in his own flat closer to Auror training, and she knew that in a few years he would marry Victoire and he wouldn't need his little sister anymore. And James had started at Hogwarts last year too, making it a double blow. But at least she had had Albie. She and Albus had always been particularly close, and between them the three boys she had never lacked for protection or attention. And Rosie was gone too now, the last of the girl cousins at home. Now it was just her and Hugo, the little ones, left for another two years.

She tried to tell herself that she was nine now, she was a big girl and big girls didn't get upset when their brothers leave, but she couldn't stop the tears that slipped down her cheeks. She didn't know how long she had been there, curled up with Teddy's blanket, James' outgrown jumper and Albus' toy frog, but suddenly the door opened, startling her with the brightness of the light outside her little cupboard.

She was about to tell whomever it was to go away, she didn't need them, but suddenly a soft, deep voice spoke. "Hey Lily-bug, what are you doing in there?"

"Teddy!" she may be a big girl, but she couldn't help the squeal that escaped her mouth as she launched herself at her big brother, the black hair and warm, brown eyes he had chosen for the day making him seem like part of the family for real.

"You weren't in there sulking because you don't get to go to Hogwarts yet, were you?" She could hear the teasing tone in his voice, and pulled away to look up at him.

"No," but the sniffle gave her away. "I'm just sad that I'm left behind."

"Who said you were left behind Lily-bug? I'll still come around most days after training, just like last year, and James will write each week, just like last year, and I'm sure Albus will write every day if you want him too. Rosie too."

"You mean it? You will really come and see me? And the others will all write? Truly?"

"Of course, that's what big brothers are for, right?"

"Right."

"Well, if that's settled, are you hungry? Your Mum said something about cookies after lunch, and I don't know about you, but I really love your Mum's cookies." He stood up, tugging one of her braids, getting a giggle in response, before she tore down the hallway.

"Beat you there Teddy!"

Before Teddy could get to the kitchen, a door to his right opened to reveal his Godfather. "Thank you Ted, I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come over."

"Hey, what are big brothers for?"

**A/N. Written for the Book Quotes Boot Camp using prompt #25 ****_She Knew, as all sensible people did, that you should never never shut yourself in a wardrobe - Chronicles of Narnia._**** Don't you just love little Lily? I just think she is so cute! Anyway, as always, let me know what you think! NG.**


	7. Better

**A/N. Warning: Nothing explicit or graphic, but there are mentions of anxiety, depression and panic attacks. If this may affect you in a negative way, do not read.**

**Better**

_Prompt #8 Nobody can tell what I suffer! But it is always so. Those who do not complain are never pitied. - Pride and Prejudice_

On the outside she had it all – she was smart, witty and even fairly pretty. Prefect, set to be Head Girl is less than two months' time. But on the inside, well, on the inside is where it all got messy.

"Ravenclaw? Surely you don't believe you're that smart? You should have been a Hufflepuff."

"Pretty? I don't think so sweet pea. Look at Victoire and Dominique, that's pretty. Even little Lily Luna is prettier than you are, and she is not yet thirteen. Merlin, Lucy is much prettier than you, and you're supposed to be identical!"

"Oh, so you think you're witty do you darling? Have you seen anyone laugh at your jokes lately? Not at _you_, at your jokes. Really, if you were a true Ravenclaw you would be much wittier than you are."

"A Healer? Oh honey, do you think you'll get that many NEWTs? Just because you try hard, doesn't mean you'll pass my dear."

"Eleven OWLs? Give yourself a pat on the back my sweet, because your NEWT results won't be anywhere near that impressive. And while you're at it, what about Defence huh? What happened there? You always knew Lucy would beat you, didn't you my dear?"

"Head Girl? What was McGonagall thinking? They're all going to hate you you know. You'll stuff up big time, Lucy will have the job by Christmas."

She knew it was getting worse, spiraling out of control. The little voice in her head was becoming nastier and nastier with each new day, and the control that kept her sane was slowly slipping away.

There was a little over a month before she began her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, with a new badge pinned to her chest. But she didn't see how she would be able to handle it. The panic attacks were beginning to set in, all the worst case scenarios playing in her mid over and over as she tried in vain to sleep. She needed help, that much she knew, but she didn't know how to get it.

Her salvation came in the form of her cousins. She should have known that her anxiety and depression wouldn't go unnoticed for long. She had hidden her panic attacks during OWLs because Lucy was in Gryffindor, and the only other Ravenclaw was Rose, and as a mere second year she wouldn't have been on the look-out for the sort of thing.

But this year it would have been harder. Sure Lucy is a Gryffindor, but she's still her twin, and she had less of a control over her attacks than she used to. And Rosie was older now, she noticed a lot more. And it wasn't just them, all her cousins showed signs of knowing something was off. But they hadn't done something about it – until today that was.

It was a beautiful summer's day, they should have been outside, or at the Burrow visiting Grandma, but here they were, all twelve of them, for Teddy was there too. Merlin, it would be a whole interrogation. But deep down, she knew that not only was this what she needed, but what she wanted. She just wanted someone to care, someone to notice. But, how did she expect them to notice, if she didn't say anything. Merlin, she was stupid.

"Molls, what's up? We know something's wrong, and we want to help." Victoire was the mother-hen of the group, taking each and every one of the under her wing.

"She's right Molly, you haven't been yourself all summer, and last summer now I think about it. Vic Dom and I aren't at Hogwarts any more, but we do want to help." Teddy was the protective big brother. Hurt his family, and you'd find yourself in a hospital bed fairly swiftly. Dominique was like that too. In fact, her whole family was really.

And so there, all thirteen of them crammed onto her single bed, she spilt out everything. How lowly she thought of herself, how anxious she got over a simple Quidditch game or revision exam that counted for nothing. How alone and invisible she felt.

But as she sat there, sobbing into their arms – she couldn't tell where one person ended and the other began – she knew she would get better now. Lucy already had plans for boosting her self-esteem, her twin had never had issues with confidence. And Lily was so outgoing, she would make sure that not only was Molly seen, but that the entire school would respect her and look up to her as no Head Girl had been before.

The road wasn't easy, but by the end of summer, Molly was much better than she had been in years. By the end of the year, her depression and anxiety was almost gone, apart from the normal pre-NEWTs panics that all seventh years, including Lucy, were suffering from. And Lily was right, she had been a good Head Girl, even able to control her cousins occasionally, although not very often!

As she graduated, Molly linked hands with her sister and grinned down at her family. She hadn't been able to cry out for help, but they had noticed anyway, in the end. And today, giving her speech in a clear, calm voice with no trace of nerves whatsoever, she knew that she was well and truly, forevermore, better.

**A/N. Written for the Book Quotes Boot Camp using prompt #8 ****_Nobody can tell what I suffer! But it is always so. Those who do not complain are never pitied. - Pride and Prejudice._**

**Not really sure if I love this ending, but oh well! Please review and let me know what you think.**

**NG.**


	8. Photos on the Wall

**Photos on the Wall**

The photo wall in Potter Manor was somewhat famous among the Weasley-Potter clan and their close friends. It seemed that every time you visited, there was yet another photo to add to the collection.

The photo wall was mainly made up of the type of photos you would expect in a normal family home. Photos of Harry and Ginny throughout school, of their wedding and their first few years of marriage. Then there was the large abundance of photos of James, Albus and Lily. Photos of tiny babies squirming in their parent's arms, or noisy toddlers tipping spaghetti all over their head, of small children running around in the back yard. Almost all of the photos also featured at least one, and often many, members of the extended Weasley family. With so many of them, it was safe to assume that if they weren't at their own house, they would be at another Weasley-Potter home.

However, despite the seeming normalcy of the photos on the wall, there was one that left all the cousins confused, especially as all the adults always looked at it with an expression of mingled sadness, happiness and wistfulness. The photo was situated in the center of all the others, and was slightly larger than most. At first glance it seemed to be only a photo of a destroyed courtyard, debris and blood strewn across the cobbled stones. But after a couple of seconds two figures would run in from either side of the frame, dirty, bloody and exhausted, and met in the middle with a hug that almost looked too strong to be possible. Ginny would jump into Harry's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and, after a kiss so full of love and longing, the pair just stood there, faces buried in each other's necks, for a few moments before the photo abruptly reset itself, leaving those watching it with the impression that the scene had been cut short.

For years it had been an unspoken rule that no one spoke of the photo, no matter how curious they were. Until one day, that is. It was a cold, miserable day, and somehow the whole clan had ended up at Potter Manor. Christmas had been and gone, but the children were not yet back at Hogwarts, and were enjoying the last of their holidays in front of the fire, reading and playing endless games of chess and exploding snap. The adults were lounging in the numerous sofas that had been placed around the room, talking softly, when Molly asked the question that so disrupted the peace.

Molly, at eighteen, had inherited the intelligence of both her parents, and the adults had known that it was only a matter of time before either her or Rose, who had all of Hermione's curiosity and then some, asked. But they had to admit, they had been hoping to put off this conversation for a lot longer yet.

"Uncle Harry, why was that photo taken? It was during the war, right?"

They had all told their children about the First and Second Wizarding Wars and their involvement in them, however they had tried to spare them all of the details. Such as the heartbreaks, the long absences and the shear uncertainty as to whether you or your loved ones would live to see another day.

"It was technically after the war Molly, the day it ended in fact."

"Molly," interjected Percy. "Why don't you gather up your cousins? We may as well only tell this story once."

Once the twelve – thirteen if you counted Teddy, and somehow they always did – cousins were assembled on the floor in front of their parents, Harry continued his story.

"You all know the basics of the war by now. What you may not realise is that Ginny and I had been dating before Dumbledore died, during my sixth year and her fifth. When Dumbledore died, Ron, Hermione and I knew we had to go on the Horcrux hunt, and so I broke up with Ginny to try to keep her safe until I could get back. The next nine months were awful, as you know from the stories. But it wasn't just the hunt and the hunger and exhaustion. I missed Ginny so much, and had no way to know she was ok except to look at the Marauders Map at night. And even then that only told me that she was alive, no that she was actually safe."

"It wasn't much better at my end," cut in Ginny. "No one but Harry, Ron and Hermione knew where they were and what they were ding, and the only times we had any idea of whether they were safe was when they did something really big, like infiltrate the Ministry or rob Gringotts. We knew they weren't dead, because that would have been advertised widely, but again we didn't know if they were actually safe and unhurt."

"As you all know, I actually died during the Final Battle. The problem was that no one knew that I had come back to life and was just faking. There was no way of letting them know I was alright without alerting the Death Eaters. So I didn't get to see Ginny until about an hour after I'd defeated Voldemort, once everything had calmed down a little."

This time it was Hermione who jumped in, cutting across what she was sure was going to be a "smart" comment from James. "I had carried around a camera with me in my beaded bag during the hunt, not that we used it much, and we all somehow sensed that whatever was about to happen was going to be worth capturing. And I'm very glad I did, that photograph really sums up everything we were feeling at the time. Happiness and relief at our victory, sadness and despair at the losses, and just pure love for those around us. There were similar reunions going on all around us, as many people had had to go into hiding as the war got progressively worse, but I think everyone stopped to watch Harry and Ginny."

"That's why it has pride of place on the wall," continued Ron. "In a weird sort of way, it made the whole thing worth it. The fact that our saviour was not only a real person, but could now live as one, was a really nice thought for all of us. We could finally live safe and happy lives, without the constant fear we had grown up with."

From that day on, none of the cousins visited Potter Manor without taking the time to look at the photo and remember just what it meant to their family. And when they had children of their own, the story of the photograph was one of the most told.

**A/N. Written for the Book Quotes Boot Camp, using prompt # 34 ****_Star-crossed lovers desperate to get home together. Two hearts beating as one. Romance. - Hunger Games. _****Please let me know what you think, and thanks for reading! NG.**


	9. Professor

**Professor**

This was it. The day his whole life changed once again. There seemed to have been a lot of these days lately. But at least he knew this time it would be a change for the better. Instead of death, destruction and prejudice he would be working to prevent those things from ever occurring again.

He couldn't help the wave of nostalgia he felt as he apparated into Hogsmead and saw the silhouette of the Hogwarts Caste once more. Last time he had seen it from this angle it had been half destroyed, but that was before what seemed like the entire wizarding population of Britain turned out to rebuild the beloved school.

As he approached the gates, he couldn't help the nervousness that began to creep in and overtake the excitement. What if he messed up? Yes, he was a trainee for now, but everyone had made it clear that that wouldn't last long, and by this time next year he'd be a proper Professor, taking classes all on his own. Was he really up to it? He gave himself a mental shake, of course he was up to it. Hadn't he been an instrumental part of the final defeat of Voldemort? Hadn't he wanted this for as long as he could remember? Hadn't Professor Sprout commented on his skill in Herbology all the way back in fourth year?

As he reached the gates he noticed the silhouette of someone walking down the path from the Castle towards him. Almost as soon as he had registered the fact, it became clear that said person was the new Deputy Headmaster, Professor Flitwick. This was it, when he stepped through those gates his whole life would change.

"Hello Neville," greeted Professor Flitwick as he opened the gates. "It's nice to see you again, and in happier circumstances."

"You too Sir."

"No need to call me Sir, _Professor_" Chuckled Flitwick.

Professor. Professor Longbottom. Merlin, that would take some getting used to. But he liked it, a lot. Gone was the chubby, bumbling child and in his place was a well built, confident man. Yes, he could do this, and he had a feeling he would enjoy it too.

**A/N. Written using prompt #4. ****_There's no need to call me "sir" Professor. - Half-blood Prince. _****So, as always please let me know what you think. This one is shorter than I usually do, but I think it works. How about you? NG.**


End file.
